devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Wings of Darkness
'''Wings of Darkness '''was the fourth chapter of the Go Nagai manga Devilman Lady. Story The story starts in the home of Nami Kayma, a young teen idol, as her manager Suganuma read a book to her about ancient Greek mythology. Upon reaching a chapter on sirens and harpies, Suganuma remembers a distinctive siren she once saw on television as a child. Kayama thinks that she was reminiscent of the avian styled siren herself. A moment later her mother walks in and begins shouting at Suganuma for spending to much time with her daughter and distracting her. As Kayama dons some lipstick, she cant help but find herself hate her mother. Meanwhile, Jun Fudo and her partner Lan Asuka discus the events of the prior night in a cafe, Lan saying that the body of the rapist Devil Beast Mr. Okawa was found stabbed through the heart just outside the school. After Lan states a cover story that he was killed in a car accident, the two correctly theorise that he was stabbed by a student of the school, but decide not to take any action. That night as Nami goes out in concert, a massive black feathered beast spreads its wings and flies out into Tokyo. She claws an old drunks face and then attacks a young couple in a car, which she causes to crash and fly off a cliff, killing the pair. In the morning, Nami think back on a distant memory, of her as a child, her mother and her long absent father. She thinks of the beauty her mother once held, comparing her to a dove, before she snaps back into the now and sees her mother gobbling down on a meal, and in disgust considers her nothing more then a pig now. She shows signs of some daddy issues however, when she wishes to become a pretty bird and find a man just like her father. Later, Jun and Lan discuss the events of the crow-like Devil Beasts attack, deciding to put their best efforts out to hunt it tonight, using Lan's psychic ability to track it. That night during the stake-out, the two drink coffee. At the same time, the crow spots a television hostess and flies into a rage, claiming she had ignored Nami Kayama during a meeting. She flies down and begins clawing at her. Lan follows the sound of the screams and manages to hit the crow with two anti-beast bullets before it fled. They manage to trace it back to a large tower of celebrity apartments. Meanwhile, the crow makes it home and barges in on Nami in a state of undress. Nami screams but the crow suddenly reverts into the image of her mother, thanks to the drug effect from the anti beast bullets. Just then Jun and Lan come in through the door. They try and reassure Kayama and saying they only intend to try and cure her, but Nami, in spite of just seeing what she just did, protects her mother, screaming at them. Noticing this her mother pushes on her daughter's panic and says they must be tabloid reports looking for dirt. Nami herself begins to transform in a fit of rage, as wings begin sprouting from her back. Her mother, who was beginning to turn back into the crow form, barks at Nami to ensure they don't escape, and Nami launches herself at Jun, her mother grabs Lan and begins stomping down on her chest. Jun transforms into Lady, and knocks Nami through a window. She grabs her mother and snaps her neck. Nami returns and tosses Jun off a roof, but Jun saves herself by using her bat winged ears to fly her to safety. As the two tussle in the air, the mother, barely still alive, grabs Lan and tries to claw at her, though thinking quickly, she grabs a heavy vase and begins smashing down on Mrs. Kayama's head, leaving it a bloodied pulp. Outside, Jun overpowers Nami and knocks her to the ground. Lan joins them and happily remarks that Nami could be saved due to the early stages of her transformation, and that she could continue on being a human as normal. As Lan speaks, Jun looks at Nami, now having turned mostly human, Jun thought she looked beautiful with her angelic wings. Like a siren. Trivia * This is the second time the meta-textual narrative is seen around the Devilman mythos, as Suganuma talks about seeing a memorable Siren from an old anime, she see's the face of Sirene. In universe it is likely that she saw the Sirene from the original Devilman anime series. Characters * Jun Fudo * Lan Asuka * Nami Kayama * Mrs. Kayama * Suganuma * Mr. Okawa * Nami Kayama's Father * Sirene (Flashback) Category:Chapters Category:Devilman Lady Chapters Category:Devilman Lady (Manga)